


quackity's wings

by hxynh



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Comfort, Crying, Fluff, Love, M/M, Pig Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Praise, Quackity has, Winged Alexis | Quackity, Wings, a lil smut but mostly fluff, i write this bc this needs to be posted more-, quacknoblade, sensitive wings, techno is a hybrid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 06:27:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29077827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hxynh/pseuds/hxynh
Summary: quackity shows technoblade his hybrid wings for the first time. fluff happens.
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity/Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 383





	quackity's wings

**Author's Note:**

> yes note: I do not ship their real life characters, it is exactly why I will use their online names thank you very much

the two lovers were laying on the couch, like any other normal day they had. no war on the smp, just quiet peace. but, quackity had the opposite of peace. if anything, he was absolutely terrified. he was going to tell techno that he was a winged hybrid.

an enemy, of a piglin.

and worse? techno had clarified the other day that he wanted a human boyfriend. quackity was completely devestated when he had said that, making his confidence go down of confronting techno about it. he knew he would figure out sooner or later anyways, there was no point in hiding it forever.

"techno."

quackity called for his lover's attention. technoblade hummed in response, his eyes still gazing on his phone. "technoblade." now, he fully got his attention. "what's wrong cariño?"

_oh how he loved technoblade saying that. just the way it rolls off of his tongue. all just for quackity. too bad it wouldn't last long after this convo._

they both sat up properly. quackity's hands started to sweat and his heart pounded with anxiousness. "i uh, need to talk to you about something." there was no turning back now. "go ahead love," techno's voice was soft. there was a few seconds of silence. "quackity-"

"i'm a winged hybrid."

again, few seconds of silence. quackity felt like crying right on the spot, he couldn't read what was on techno's face. was he mad? upset? terrified? he looked down in shame, hiding his face from his lover. "quackity." techno cupped his hand and stroked it reassuringly. "please look at me." he shook his head as a tear dropped down. "show me your wings, please?" technoblade wiped the tear away and kissed his cheek, slightly making quackity feel a bit better.

he took off his sweater, showing his beautiful and divine, angelic wings. they were so fluffed, techno couldn't possibly hate them, not that he even did before. "i'm sorry," he sniffed and looked up with tears at the corner of his eyes, "i'm sorry i hid it from you, i'm sorry i lied, i'm sorry i-" quackity was cut off with a soft kiss on the lips from techno. he thought his lover would be petrified of seeing his own boyfriend being a winged hybrid but instead, technoblade was happy.

he pulled back, "love, i'm not mad at you alright? as much as i hate your species, i love you, and nothing will change that." he kissed quackity's forehead and hugged him. quackity was relieved that techno accepted him, hugging him back while they laughed softly. but..

y'know, as much as this whole love thing was going on, technoblade could not resist touching quackity's wings. he yelped and techno held his hips in place on his lap, still hugging, "w-wait techno-" he didn't listen to quackity and combed his fingers through the soft feathers. he quietly moaned and immediately covered his mouth while techno was continuing his actions. "hm, sensitive, are they?"

quackity realized he was still shirtless as technoblade softly bit into his neck, his tusks slightly graze over his exposed neck. he moaned louder than before, gripping tightly on his lover's shoulder. "so beautiful and divine."

"your wings are absolutely gorgeous and angelic, i could love them forever," techno had praised and quackity's cheek blushed as bright as his pink hair, "your body is so fucking perfect, so fragile, i would keep you protected forever. god everything about you is perfect." techno continued praising and just when quackity's cheek couldn't get anymore brighter, it did.

"i-" quackity panted out and tried to form his sentence, "i love you, so much-"

"i love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> I ENJOYED WRITING THIS BUT LIKE- I DIDNT PLAN FOR SMUT TO HAPPEN WHAT THE ACTUAL HELL.


End file.
